In My Daughter's Memory
by Gryffindor Rose
Summary: It's been three weeks since the death od Damon's daughter. This is the sequel to The Salvatore Girl. Better description inside. Read and Review. Delena
1. Halloween

**I thank you all, my loyal readers, for staying up with my story. This continues from The Salvatore Girl. It has been three weeks since Elizabeth's death and in this story you will see an insight to the father Damon was trying to be and some of the Damon that you know in the TV series. I honestly didnt see making more of this tiny, "What if" question I was asked in order to start off with my mini spin-off series. I Thank _Slytherinprincess8870_ for helping me out with your advice and suggestions.**

**The song I used in this chapter is called Echo by Jason Walker. I do not own anything about the Vampire Diaries or Jason Walker's song. All rights are resreved to their rightfull owners. Please enjoy the next step in Damon's life.**

Chapter One: Halloween

Elena's POV

Ever since the funeral, Damon has visited the cemetery everyday and talks to the headstone above his daughters casket. He tells her about his day and the mini problems he has. Ever since she died he hasn't acted like himself. He tried to kill himself at least two times, and I'm scared that he will try again today, on her seventeenth birthday.

Why did Stefan kill her? Kill me? I am grateful that she chose to spend her unknown last few moments forcing her blood into my system.

I will never know how Damon is feeling, unless I chose to have a child and then they die. He doesn't leave the Boarding house unless it's to visit Elizabeth and/or Stefan. He has been gone for almost three hours today and it's almost ten in the morning. I know I shouldn't get to worried, but I am. I gave into the voice in my head as I grabbed my leather coat and car keys. I checked that my necklace, or Elizabeth's necklace, was still on my neck, protecting me from the sun.

Damon's POV

As I sit here supported by the back of a weathered headstone looking at my daughters plot, I feel like I can sense her presence here in this depressing place. Some of the locals placed red roses on the sides of the standing marker as I walked into the place of mourning. They looked at me and left after their soft apologizes. Every time I shut my eyes at night, I see her; safe, human and innocent. The way she should have been, along with being alive on this day, her birthday.

I can think of a song that would describe how I feel right now. It was one of her favorite songs, but I couldn't believe I was playing the part of the person who the song is about.

Hello, Hello

anybody out there?

'cause I don't hear a sound

Alone, alone

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it

Now

When I walk around the Boarding house, I can't hear her; her singing, talking on a phone or to me. It's silent and now that she is gone, I feel alone in the world. When she died, a part of me went with her. I miss her more than missing being human, because when she was with me, I felt more human than I did in the past 145 years.

I'm out on the edge and screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

My shadow, shadow

Is the only friend I have

I talk to Elena, but not as much as I used to. I walk around and talk to myself knowing I will never get a voice or a response from anyone. She was my best friend, and I was hers. Now the only person that is close to me right now is my shadow. I act like I'm fine and nothing ever happened, but the act can only go on for so long.

Listen, listen

I would take a whisper if

That's all you had to give

But it isn't, isn't

You could come and save me

Try to chase it crazy right out of my head

All I do is listen, hoping she could come again and show herself to me as she did at her funeral by the old cherry tree. She talked plain as day to me, despite the distance between us, as if it were a whisper. I would give anything to hear her again, but I can't. She could save me with a few of her strange, crazy words of wisdom. I wish she could chase out the thoughts in my head.

I don't want to be down

I just wanna feel alive and

Get to see your face again but 'til then

Just my echo, my shadow

Youre my only friend.

Hello, Hello

Anybody out there?

It was like she gave me a natural high every time I saw her smiling face. I felt normal around her, like I wasnt the monster that my brother made me into. Yet, if he did not do that back in 1864, I would never had been able to know Lizzy. The world wouldn't have known her. Well, all of the people in the world that had the oppertunity to know her instantly fell in love with her. I would give anything to see her face again. I feel alone. I only here my echo and see my shadow.

"Come on, don't feel like that. Now you see those roses that my friends placed on the stone? That was my way of saying I'm alright, daddy." She sat beside me. Of course it wasnt really her, it was her image in my mind. She wasnt a ghost because she told me that she didnt have anything to be angry over. Her mother didnt care for her, so she didnt care back either. "Please go and see Elena. You dont have to talk, just go see how she's doing."

I looked to my left and smirked. "Do you know how many times I have talked to her since.." I stopped talking because I didnt want the tears to return to my eyes. I have never cried as much in my life than now. Every night I would cry, every morning, every timeIe did something that reminded me of her he would cry. It was sad and upsetting to watch.

"Five times. Yes I have counted. Five times in three weeks? Come on, you cant go one hour without texting her and now your completely ignoring everyone. Is that how you want to spend the rest of forever? Sitting in this graveyard everyday looking at a slab of marble? I know that's not what I would want. You have to go back to living. It's killing you." Her words struck me hard. Everything she said was true. How is it she could still be true and wise even after her untimely death? "I dont think you have to leave right now. there she is."

I watched as Lizzy stood up and walked to the forest again. All I could do was watch. I didnt dare move untill I couldnt see her again. Then and only then did I stand up and brushed off the dirt from the dark jeans I wore. I watched as Elena came up to where I stood.

"Hey." She said to me, her voice sounded flat and almost monotoned. "How are you?"

"Walking on sunshine Elena." I told her pulling my stare from the roses to her eyes. "Tell me how would you feel like if you lost your only child and you acted like you were never their parent, hmm?"

"I-"

"Thats right," I interupted her. "You dont know what it's like. Stefan was the cause of all of my pain in my life. Well he is not here anymore and I still hurt." I noticed how I was snappy and broody. I took in a deep breath before talking again. "I'm sorry. I'm on edge I guess. I just dont know what to do." I looked at her and held her hand in mine. "I haven't meant to ignore you. I just cant wake up and smell the roses."

"Damon, you dont have to apologize. I can only imagine how you feel. And if I were in your place, I would most likely be doing the same thing." She glanced over to the flowers that lay at the sides of her stone. "I'm sorry, I truely am. Just let me take you out today. Distract you from this." She placed her right hand on our joined ones.

I had to leave town right now. I couldnt stand to be here, at least not today. "Ok."

She led me out and towards her car. To our escape from this terrible day.


	2. Reflection

**The song is _Only One by Alex _****_Band_**

Chapter Two:

Damon's Pov

Elena took me out of town today. We went on a roadtrip type of thing. She wanted to see a movie. the theater that we stopped at was showing rommance one's. We watched the Titanic. She chose it and I wasnnt going to say no, because it was Lizzy's favorite movie, next to Pride and Predjudice with Kiera Knightly. Elena cried on my shoulder and I held her there. I completely forgot we were together untill that moment. It was as if the world stopped and I was seeing her for the first time. i didnt feel any pain or hurt. I felt in love for the first time in over a that we went out for lunch around the place. It was quiet and I think I smiled again. I must have when her eyes widened slightly. I am proud that she isnt real blood crazy. I felt somewhat of my old self, but I can never go completely back.

Now she dropped me off at the Boarding house, but not before a kiss goodnight. It was what I needed. I walked into the house after watching her car leave the driveway. I grabbed a bottle of the new boubon I bought two weeks ago. I trudged up the stairs to the room that was Stefan's. I took everything out of it and burned it the night of the funeral. He took away the frist thing ever good that had happened to me in over 145 years. Now the room is large and empty. The wood walls can be seen by the lights on the wall. I come here often and yell. I yell at him about things from our childhood. How he was the reason why our mother died after giving birth to him. How he was our father's pefect son. How he was the reason I have no family now. I'm the last Salvatore in the world, and I hated it.

Tonight I couldnt yell. I didnt find it in me. I walked out after a few mintues and walked into the hallway. I entered a room that wall soft green. The bed had a soft purple bedspread on it. Pictures around the room wrote a story of Elizabeth's life. I added the ones I took of her when she was really little. From all of her birthdays to little milestones to some major ones. Her first steps, her slepping in my arms as a baby, and her holding a red rose. I picked up a black and white picture that Emily took of me and Elizabeth, the first time I held her.

I held onto the picture as I took a seat on the floor, not wanting to tarnish the last things she touched in her room. The last time she was in here was when she got angry that I lied to her all of her life. She came in here and left not knowing it would be the last time she would be in the comforts of her room. I looked back at the picture and smiled at a thought. Her first night was spent sleeping in my arms, as was her last. My fingers covered the arm of the chair as I said, "Happy Birthday my brave little girl." I felt the tears coming to my eyes, but it was to late to stop them. They fell on the black wood frame as I held the picture tight to my chest all through the night.

**~November 1st~**

I awoke from my three hour sleep on the wooden floor in the ownerless room I was in last night. I sat up making sure nothing was broken or touched. Everything checked out ok. I stood up slowly and placed the baby picture back before leaving the room. The sun wasnt out as I walked to my room, looking out the window. The clock read four in the morning. I sighed as I placed the bourbon bottle down on my sidetalbe and headed for the closet. I place on a new black shirt and dark jeans. I left the room with nothing as I headed for our side living/entertaining area. The desk had bekoned for me. I sat down after turning on the radio. Yet again it was another one of her favorite songs.

My eyes are painted red  
>The canvas of my soul,<br>Slowly breaking down,again  
>Today I heard the news<br>The stories getting old  
>When will we see the end?<br>Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
>To forgive, forget, move on<br>Cause we've got

I turned on the TV and watched as Action Star Five news came on. The news station Andie worked for. The story report was on Elizabeth. Her face was plastered on the screen as big as they could make it. They were talking to some of the locals. theyw ere telling the reporter about how she healped anyone and everyone in need. How she touched their lives and they would never let that leave him. I looked at the glass behind me for a minute and I saw the whites of my eyes were bloodshot. I see how I was slowly breaking down even further. The story is hurting me, I had to turn off the TV. I threw a letter opener and it stuck our in the screen, shattering its glass. I have to forget it, its the only thing I can do.

One life to live  
>One love to give<br>One chance to keep from falling  
>One heart to break<br>One soul to take us  
>Not for sake us,<br>Only one  
>Only one<p>

The song that was playing in the background was directed to me. The chours sounded as if it would be something she would say. We only have one life to live, and I cant stop living mine because she cant breath anymore. I love Elena and she loves me. I am falling down right now and I have to save myself. I have to grab something to get myself out of the rabbit's hole. I broke many girls hearts, but Elena's is just to special. I wont let whatever type of soul I have for-sake me.

The writting's on the wall  
>Those who came before<br>Left pictures frozen still, in time  
>You say you want it all<br>But whose side you fighting for?

She has left little words on her walls in her room. Words of advice and wisdom. Some were little things that didnt make sense. But one that stuck out at me was _Only One_.

I sit and wonder why  
>There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep<br>With regret, repent, be strong

As I sit here, I regret not telling her earlier. I regret not being the father I could have been. I go to sleep crying over something I can never change. If I had a time machine I would make sure we both werent druged in the first place. If I didnt let my gaurd down She would have been alive. I have to forget about the horrible thing my brother did. I have to forget how he has destroyed my life. I...

I can't forget. It would ruin her memory. I can't forget Elizabeth. It's in my Daughter's memory and I have to do something to commemberate it. The beauty she was. The intelligent person she was. Her kindness, her spirit, her energy has to be felt by everyone. I cant let it stay cooped up here. The rest of Mystic Falls needs to see it. I have to do something, but what?

**So i have a few questions for everyone. If this were to be in the series or made into its own little show/movie, who do you think should play Elizabeth? Do you think her addition in the tv series would play a major role in everyone's lives? And, do you think Damon would go back to his old ways like he was in the beginning? Please recomend some songs. I want to use one for each chapter. Also, what do you think Damon should do in honor of Elizabeth's memory? Please answer these questions for me in a review.**


	3. Marry You

A/N: Song- Marry You by Bruno Mars

Chapter Three: Heart Vacancy

It had only been a half hour since I came down here and I heard a knock at the door. I wondered who the Hell would be knocking at my door at four in the morning. I sighed before getting out of my chair and walking the hall. I entered the foyer area that the door opened up too.

I reached for the knob and turned it. I watched as the wood door opened up to see Elena's face. She came in and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I promise I didn't do anything last night Elena." I told her, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's not about that Damon. I wanted to tell you something.

Elena's POV

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

I pulled away from him, but I still had my hands on his shoulders. "Now that I am a vampire, it dawned on me we can do dumb things and still survive them. I guess what I am trying to say is…"

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby

I think I wanna marry you

I saw his confused look in his eyes. I wanted to tell him there, but was it really me or was I drunk? Oh well. "I think I want to marry you."

Damon's reaction took me back. His jaw dropped as he said, "Are you sure? Because..."

Well I know this little chapel

On the boulevard we can go

No one will know

Come on girl

I looked at him "Let's go, come on. Let's do it now then. You and me. We can go get married. Oh wait." I unbuttoned my coat to show him the short white dress I wore on my 18th birthday. I was glad my coat went past the bottom of it.

"Well I guess you were expecting a yes answer even before you told me, right?" He said as he spun me in a circle. He pulled me to his chest. "Well if we are going to do this, I want to do this right." He got done on his knee after returning from a room with a box. "Elena Gilbert, You are the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever seen. Would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"Hmm, let me think about that." I joked with him before saying, "Yes, Damon Salvatore. I will marry you." He placed a ring on my finger and stood up, picking me up and spinning me in a circle. We laughed together as he stopped and placed me down. "When?"

Damon looked at me. "Let's plan it together. I don't want you to rush into this. How about we let this soak in a bit and then go on planning our wedding?" He asked me. But the thing was I didn't want to wait forever, which I could. But it was Damon, I could wait for him. It didn't mind me that it was because it was Damon and he was going to be my husband.

He took my hand as we walked into the living room area, where he opened up a new bottle of red wine and poured us both of a glass. We cheered to each other and fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

Later that Day

Damon's POV

I left Elena sleeping on the couch. I couldn't believe that she came here one minute and the next we were engaged. The last time I was engaged was in 1864 to Emily. The thought of that woman made my head hurt. I couldn't think of that monster. What she has done, nothing was good about her.

I turned the TV on again and listened to the news stories. Nothing was new. The same story of Lizzy was playing. People were sharing their stories, leaving words and sorry to me over and over again. Her picture came on the screen.

"You know, staring is bad manners."

"I'm admiring the picture Elena picked out for the news stations." I told her. She was sitting on the couch in the black dress I first saw her in.

"No. Your hurt and you're burying your pain staring at a picture of me that Elena picked out for the news stations." She looked to the screen and saw Tyler talking. "Aww, poor Tyler is getting tongue-tied and caught up in the moment. I still hate him though for biting you."

"Its not you." I told her sitting by her. "You can't hate, it's not in you."

"There you go again, acting like I was perfect. I wasn't perfect. I killed a lot of people, innocent people in under an hour."

"You only killed because of what Stefan did. And you are perfect. Vampires aren't supposed to pro-create. But Emily and I did."

"Ok dad, back to my point and reason for being here, Even if Stefan didn't feed me his blood, I still would have been dead. He only extended my life by a full twenty-four hours. And I saved Matt's life without knowing it. Klaus was going to take him, but Matt seat him in my section. What I am trying to say is, I was going to die anyway. Whether it was an accident or intentional, I was going to die." She told me.

I looked to the floor. "But why did Stefan do it, is what I am trying to figure out."

"That is what you have to find out. A witch here on the Other Side told me I wasn't just a figure of your mind. I am a ghost. It's a pull push thing. You think of me, which is the pull, and I try to push away from here, which is the push. We just have to think of each other, so now you don't have to be the creepy cemetery guy." She kinda laughed at the end.

I thought about what she told me. How was it she could be a ghost? "I thought Bonnie got rid of all the ghosts in town."

"Only the ghosts at that time. But I talk to them all the time. Lexi is here, so is Manson. Oh, he told me about your Shimty apology. I laughed so hard at your attempt." It seemed like she was keeping in a laugh.

"Oh, is my apology that funny to you?" I asked her. I went to grab her feet, and it was as if she were really there. But the touch wasn't normal. It was softer but had an edge to it. My eyes grew red as I flipped the woman on the couch underneath of me. "Emily." I growled.

"Well I was able to keep it up for a little bit. Now what are you going to do Damon? Kiss me, or kill me? Sorry if it sounds repetitive, but Katherine was always a smooth talker." She told me dancing her fingers down my chest.

I grabbed a chair leg and broke it quickly and placed it right under her heart. "We both know I can and only will do one of them. Goodbye Emily Clearwater." I pulled the stake out and stabbed her in the heart. I enjoyed watching the light go out of hers. "That was in my daughter's memory. Not yours, mine." She looked at me before giving me her evil smile before dying right there underneath of me.

I heard Elena enter the room. "Hey, I wondered where you were." She looked at the ground as I stood. "Lizzy?" she asked.

"No," I told her "She was the last of my problems; also my family. The devil is dead Elena. Now I can live in peace."


	4. Its just the begining

Chapter Four: It's only the beginning

I picked up Emily's body and threw it over my shoulder after taking the stake out. I was glad now that the bitch was dead. How could she do that to her own flesh and blood? How could she drug us after I got her back and take her to Stefan, just so that he could kill her? Something must be wrong. I don't know what it is, an over looked detail? Did I miss something in Emily's speech about Lizzie and her life and how Emily and I were married and had her? And what was the whole deal with Klaus and his little witch doing that brain melting Juju?

I cleared my head as I threw Emily's body to the ground in the basement. I picked up the blow torch and aimed it at her. "Death was to kind for you. I hope you rot in Hell." I pulled the trigger and watched her body go up in smoke and flame. As I watched her burn I could only think of the Emily I knew in the 1800's; the sweet and free Emily Clearwater who thought of others before herself. I couldn't believe I was the one who turned her.

After she turned to ash about five minutes later, I placed the torch down and kicked at the ash. The hateful and greedy ash was thrown into the air and it seemed to just stay there. I gave up when it all fell back in place. I left the room and trudged up the stairs. I thought I would feel better when Emily died. I thought I wouldn't have this heavy burden on my shoulders, but I do. I don't understand why. The people who murdered her are now dead, so why do I still feel empty inside?

After making my way the basement stairs I turned down the hallway going all the way down. I looked up the staircase there and looked at the rug that was on that wall. I walked up that first flight of stairs and stopped for a moment. I couldn't sense Elena in the house. I looked out the window there and saw that her car was gone. I looked to the top of the second flight and walked them. I was no longer in control of my movements. I went where my body led me to.

I came to a door with a brass door knob. My hand stopped right before my fingers could touch the solid cool mass. Why was it I found myself I this room and the cemetery instead of my own room or out in a bar or club stalking my blonde haired prey? My hand closed the space between it and the door. I turned the knob and walked back into my daughter's room. I took a seat, not on the floor, but in the chair that was in here; an Italian black leather chair that I got her for 17th birthday or it would have been. It was in the corner of the room allowing a full view of big space. I remembered when this room was just another study. Seventeen years ago I spent one week transforming it into her nursery. Paint buckets filled the room as I turned the walls from a rich red to this soft green color. I thought it was going to be a boy. It's not like we could go to the hospital and see if they could perform an ultrasound. She bought girls cloths for a back up. It was a good thing. My dreams of State football champions turned into thinking about the boy she would find and pray that he wouldn't be like me.

I looked at the pictures she took. They were her friends; Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy even Tyler. Then there were ones of just her. Ones in her cheer uniform, her Miss Mystic Falls dress, when Carol Lockwood had her dress like my mother for the Founders Day Parade, all of them were her smiling. She never seemed to be sad. Nobody could be happier than she ever was.

I felt something behind me. I looked to the ground and saw a black dress. "I thought I burned your ass Emily."

"You did, but I'm not Emily." I jumped and got into attack mode. I stood on the other side of the room. I stood up in shock as I stared the figure behind the chair. It was her. "Why are you haunting me Lizzie?"

"I haven't meant to. But I only have a little bit of time. A witch on the other side performed a spell to give me enough time to give you a message. It's Klaus. He is coming back to Mystic Falls soon, and if you don't kill him he will kill you and everyone you have ever met." Lizzie told me as I stood in shock and fear where I was.

"Why? What does he want? How am I supposed to kill him?" Hadn't the only thing that could kill Klaus been used on Mikeal?

I watched as she walked over to me. She kept one hand behind her. She pulled it out revealing a dagger. "The tree re-grows every 300 years. This is a dagger from the White Oak. This is your only weapon against him. Don't waste this dagger or the entire world will be in danger." She took my hand and placed the dagger in it. I knew it was her when I felt her touch. "I have to leave soon."

I pulled her into a hug and held her there. I felt her arms curl around my neck as I placed on hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. "I should have told you sooner. I feel so stupid for not telling you."

She moved her head onto my shoulder as she talked. "I was the stupid one for not asking about it, not you. You can't blame my death on yourself forever. It happened and nothing will ever change that. I'm happy for you and Elena. I told you good things would come, and there are plenty more surprises in the future." She paused for a moment. "I have to leave now. I love you."

"I love you too." Was all I could say before I felt nothing on me anymore. My hands were suspended in the air hugging nothing. My hands gripped the air where she was standing. I was contemplating what had just happened.

Then it seemed to hit me after a minute or so. Klaus wanted something with her. First, he kidnapped her from the Grill. Second, He takes her to the witch's house where he knows I can't go in without being burned. Third, he tells me that she is dead and runs away. Four, he sends his witch out to get her. Something is completely wrong, unless….

No, not again.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever. Life got busy. So what do you think is going to happen? Do you think Klaus planned something evil to happen to Lizzie, or do you think something else is going on? I know I didn't write in a song for this chapter but I need suggestions. Please Review and continue to read.


End file.
